mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mika Kanai
| birthplace = Tokyo, Japan | deathdate = | othername = Mikapii | occupation = Seiyū, singer | yearsactive = 1989-present | spouse = Kōichi Yamadera (1994-2006) | domesticpartner = | website = }} is a Japanese seiyū and singer from Tokyo. She is currently attached to Ken Production. Her pet name is . She is best known for her roles in Idol Tenshi Yōkoso Yōko (as Yōko Tanaka), Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka (as the Snork Maiden), Goldfish Warning! (as Wapiko), Soreike! Anpanman (as Melonpanna), Yadamon (as Yadamon), After War Gundam X (as Tiffa Adill), Tokyo Pig (as Harebuta), Galaxy Angel (as Vanilla H and Normad), Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (as Satoko Hōjō), Tales of Phantasia (as Arche Klein) and Uchi no 3 Shimai (as Sū). Kanai was married to fellow seiyū Kōichi Yamadera from 1994 to 2006, though their divorce wasn't made public until 2007. She is the daughter of Seinenza Theater Company producer Akihisa Kanai and seiyū Kazue Tagami (Pun Pun Maru, Obake no Q-tarō). Roles * Annette Burns in Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness * Arche Klaine in Tales of Phantasia * Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium, Maril and Purin in Pocket Monsters * Himiko in Keio Flying Squadron series * Hōjō Satoko in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni * Ichika Fujii in Baby and Me * Jilva in PoPoLoCrois * Kaguya Sumeragi in Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion * Kuaru in Lunatic Night * Little in Floral Magician Mary Bell (Episode 23) * Maril (Marill), Purin (Jigglypuff), and others in Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) and the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series * Mei Mar in KO Beast * Melonpanna in Soreike! Anpanman * Mikan Shiratori in Sailor Moon (original series) * Mimete in Sailor Moon S * Mio Sasuga in Super Robot Wars (an original character from the Masou Kishin series) * Normad in Galaxy Angel (anime) * O-Chan in the Hebereke series * Poo in A Tree of Palme * Ropes in Konjiki no Gash Bell!! * Ruu in Daa! Daa! Daa! * Shirley the Loon in the Japanese dub of Tiny Toon Adventures * Sister Simplice and Toussaint in Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette * Purika in Black Matrix * Sera/Sarah in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie * Shiina in Vampire Princess Miyu * Tiffa Adill in After War Gundam X * Vanilla H in Galaxy Angel and Galaxy Angel II (all) * Wapiko in Goldfish Warning! (central character) * Salsa in Eternal Sonata * Maju Sendo in Kaitou Saint Tail * Emi and Yumi Hanner in The Irresponsible Captain Tylor * Scribbled Panda in Ranma ½ * Oto Tachibana in Yamato Takeru * Yūkimaru in Naruto Shippuden Theater animation * Dōbutsu no Mori (Fūko) * Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey (Shammy) * Doraemon: Nobita to Fushigi Kaze Tsukai (Fūko) * Goldfish Warning! (Wapiko) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: The Phantom Pokémon, Lugia's Explosive Birth (Maril) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Emperor of the Crystal Tower ENTEI (Chikorita) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Celebi: The Meeting that Traversed Time (Bayleaf) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Latias and Latios, the Guardian Gods of the Water Capital (Ēfi) * Soreike! Anpanman series (Melonpanna) Video games * Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (Tiffa Adill) * Black/Matrix (Purica) * Eberouge (Coh Dainhart) * EVE burst error (Akane Shibata) * EVE ZERO (Akane Shibata) * Galaxy Angel/''Galaxy Angel II'' series (Vanilla H) * Great Melee Smash Brothers Deluxe (Purin, Chikorita, Maril) * Great Melee Smash Brothers X (Purin, Chikorita) * Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness (Annette Burns) * Idol Janshi Suchie-Pai series (Suchie-Pai) * Nintendo All Star! Great Melee Smash Brothers (Purin) * Eternal Sonata (Salsa) Dubbing roles * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (TV edition) (Violet Beauregarde) * Dante's Peak (TV Tokyo edition) (Lauren Wando) * Desperate Housewives (Preston and Porter Scavo) * The Exorcist (Nippon TV edition) (Regan MacNeil) * Hide and Seek (DVD edition) (Emily Callaway) * Identity (Timmy York) * Providence (Hannah Hansen) * The Ring (Video edition) (Samara Morgan) * Tequila and Bonetti (Sherry) * Two of a Kind (Mary-Kate Burke) Albums * おもちゃ箱(Omochabako/Toy Box) - 1992 * ダイアリ (Diary) - 1993 * ナチュレル (Naturelle) - 1994 * スタイル (Style) - 1995 * ジューク・ボックス (Juke Box) - 1996 * クラムチャウダー (Clam Chowder) - 1997 * MIKA KANAI "Best Selection" - 1998 References External links * Mika Kanai at the Seiyuu database * Mika Kanai at the Anime News Network Kanai Mika Category:Japanese female singers Kanai Mika Category:Living people es:Mika Kanai ko:가나이 미카 ja:かないみか ru:Канаи, Мика tl:Mika Kanai zh:金井美香